<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Taste of Home by scratches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041285">A Taste of Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches'>scratches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Darcy In Charge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Idiots in Love, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry Darcy, Brock just isn't ready to bang it out after the week long mission he's returning from.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Darcy In Charge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Taste of Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a one shot.<br/>Don't own.<br/>Didn't proofread it.<br/>Woops</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brock sighed and dropped his heavy dufflebag to the floor gently. The house was silent, but at three in the morning that didn't mean anything, not with a four month old that still needed night feedings. And with Brock gone for a week long mission, he was almost certain that Darcy was going to be exhausted. Brock reached down to his Post-Mission comfortable shoes and untied them. He hoped they ended up somewhere near the door after he kicked them away, or he'd be hearing about it in the morning.</p>
<p>Lightly, Brock padded towards the bedroom, his socks silent on the carpet. The heavy door to the bedroom was cracked and it was easy to open fully. The only light in the room was the glow of the moon penetrating between their thick curtains.  He looked to the bed, and sure enough, Darcy was sitting up against the headboard with Lucia in her arms, shirt rucked up and child at her breast.  She blinked slowly at him before a sleepy smile graced her lips.</p>
<p>He walked to his side of the bed and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead before grabbing a pair of folded sweats on his nightstand.  She must have received his text before falling asleep. Brock smiled to himself before dropping his jeans and pulling the sweats up. He stripped his thin cotton shirt up and over his head and pulled the heavy down blanket away so he could crawl next to her. "Hey babe," Darcy said quietly. She leaned over again to catch his lips in a quick kiss.</p>
<p>"Hey," he leaned over for another kiss, this one lingering on his lips. </p>
<p>She smacked his lips one more time with a kiss and leaned back, "You get to bed, I'll wake you up in the morning."</p>
<p>He nodded and shuffled deeper under the covers, "Love you, Darce."</p>
<p>She dropped a heavy hand onto his tired shoulder and rubbed him there, "Love you too, Brock."</p>
<p>Before he fell asleep, Brock reached out to run a calloused finger down the soft pink cheek of his daughter. She burped against Darcy's breast and continued with her feeding. The feeling of Darcy rubbing his shoulder put him to sleep quickly.  He slept hard and heavy and not even the gurgling of Lucia in the crib next to the bed woke him up. </p>
<p>He woke to Darcy rubbing across his chest and looking up at him with wide happy eyes. Brock blinked the sleep out of his eyes and focused on her better.  Her eyes are big and she had time to line them with a cat eye. Brock loved her cat eyes and her lips are already painted bright red and glossy. "Mornin'," he said.</p>
<p>"Mornin' to you, babe," Darcy slid up the bed towards him and kissed him at the juncture of his neck and chin. "I'm glad you're back… we're glad you're back." She kissed up and over and nipped at his ear lobe. </p>
<p>He let a shiver run down his spine. The sound of the mobile Thor had gifted upon them chimed lightly in the living room and he can hear gurgles if he focused. Which he couldn't, not with Darcy's hand snaking it's way down the front of his sweats. "Ugh, Darcy, I can't," his voice was sleepy still and all the fog hadn't lifted from his brain.</p>
<p>"What?" She leaned back from his ear and stopped her hand, "Really?"</p>
<p>He lifted her wandering hand with his and moved it to his hip before turning to look at her, "I'm beat, babe."</p>
<p>Her face fell but she backed up after she gripped his hip gently, "Alright." Darcy nodded and leaned in for a quick peck on his lips. Brock's free hand held her there and he deepened the kiss. "Don't tease me," she whispered against his lips. </p>
<p>"I promise I'll be up for the challenge later," he nuzzled her neck before one last kiss. Brock turned onto his back and stretched his arms up over his chest.</p>
<p>Darcy was already standing, and Brock took her in. What a sight for sore eyes. A v-neck green t-shirt where his favorite amount of cleavage showed, a tight high waisted jean skirt, a pair of comfortable sneakers and the small diamond he gave her years ago adorned her throat. "Don't be looking at me like that," she shook her finger at him, "I'll make you some coffee." Darcy winked before she turned and walked towards the kitchen.</p>
<p>Brock sighed heavily and stretched his neck and arms again. He wiggled his toes under the blanket and rolled his shoulders. He knew he would tap out before he'd come, he can feel it in his bones that he is too tired to fuck, but, an idea strikes him. Not too tired to pin his wife against the counter and get her off.</p>
<p>He came up behind her without her hearing and she jumped when she felt his hands rest on her wide hips. "Turn that off," he whispered.  Darcy reached for the burner on the stove and he heard the click of the gas extinguishing. "I got you," he smiled into the crook of her neck and he felt the shiver run down her spine this time.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" She was breathy already.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Brock kissed up her neck and his hands rucked her tight skirt up. He wasn't surprised to feel bare skin under his finger tips. "You really wanted it, didn't you?"</p>
<p>"Fuck, Brock," her head was pulled to the side, her long hair dangling down in a brown wave. "Yeah I still want it."</p>
<p>He had one hand rubbing at her clit and the other had disappeared into her shirt and underneath the thick nursing bra. "I'm going to get you there," she turned and caught his lips as he sunk two fingers deep in her. He pulled them out and quickly rubbed at her clit. </p>
<p>It isn't long before Darcy has her hands braced against the counter, back arched and her ass and pussy at the mercy of Brock's tongue and fingers. If she had been powered, Brock thought, she would have cracked the granite with how hard she came on his tongue. He stood and grabbed the towel hanging on the stove to wipe his hands and chin, "We should get breakfast out, you don't need to be taking care of me today." </p>
<p>Darcy had her back against the counter and her knees were shaking. She nodded lightly before pulling Brock to her, "I love you," she licked at his lips, cleaning the rest of her arousal off of them, "Get cleaned up and I'll get Luc ready." Her hands massaged his hips before one gave him a teasing spank. "I plan on getting at least three adult breakfast beverages."</p>
<p>The look on Darcy's face when Bucky and Natasha showed up made Brock preen. Her four favorite people at breakfast, it had actually been an easy feat to pull. Natasha had already been on her way to their house to make sure Darcy didn't need help. Bucky was still in bed and Brock had woken him up with the summons. The two assassins leaned down and kissed her cheek before sitting across from the couple. Lucia was at the breast, getting one last meal before Darcy drank the sparkling beverage before her. </p>
<p>She leaned over and put her head on his shoulder before smiling up at him. Brock leaned his cheek against her head and dropped a heavy hand on her exposed thigh. Darcy slipped her free hand over his knuckles and held him there. He looked across the table and Natasha had a bright brow raised high and a smirk on her lips. Bucky was too engrossed in the menu to pay attention to any of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>